


The Day She Ditched (DISCONTINUED)

by satansliteraryhero



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Demons, Devils, Heaven, Hell, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Lesbian Veronica Lodge, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansliteraryhero/pseuds/satansliteraryhero
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Betty Cooper was an angel- literally. She lived in a heaven where at the age of sixteen, you had a choice; continue being and angel, or become a demon.She chose to leave everything she knew  in Heaven and travel down to Hell. There she meets Hell royalty, Jughead Jones.How will he treat her knowing that she was once an angel? How will her friends react to her betrayal? Will new relationships spark while others die down?





	1. A Brighter Future (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! just letting you guys know that there is just a lil swearing in this first chapter but you should definitely expect a lot of swearing in future chapters!! also, thanks for taking time out of your day to read this story, it really means a lot!! love ya <3  
—————————————————————

Betty’s POV

She groaned as light streamed in through her window. The whiteness of her room mixed with the blinding light of the sun from outside created the perfect alarm clock. Because, let’s face it, no matter how good of a sleeper you are, there is no way anybody could sleep in her room without an extra-strong light-blocking sleep mask.

Her room, just like everyone else’s, had a certain theme to it-

white.

Honestly, looking at it gave her a headache, so she tried to avoid being in there as much a possible. But she would never tell her mother that,  
if she did, who knows what her mother would do. Betty’s mother was the infamous Alice Cooper. Don’t get her wrong, Alice was decently loving and gave Betty the best she could and she knew this. Alice just had a way of being... strict, to put it nicely. She looks exactly what you would expect an angel to look like, dressed in white and holy as Hell (pun intended). She also made Betty present herself that way, so they both looked like walking bibles. 

For Alice, she wasn’t sure if she was as beautiful on the inside as on the outside. But Betty knew she definitely wasn’t like that. Betty had darkness within her that she couldn’t control. It was like, at times, she would get the overwhelming urge to just be bad, evil even. It wasn’t her fault though, and Betty understood this. Sometimes it was just hard being different from everyone else. In her classes, she would always use her powers to disrupt the class. For instance, if the teacher was teaching the history of how Heaven came to be, (something she found deathly boring), she might tip over his mug of coffee so that the lessen would be interrupted. Even if it wasn’t one of the Seven Deadly Sins to deliberately spill someone’s coffee, it still wasn't  
seen as the heavenly thing to do.

Worse than that though, was what lurked within her mind. Sinful thoughts roamed freely throughout most of the day. She had tried to stop herself from thinking this way, but quickly learned it was of no use and had instead given up. Some of these thoughts were sexual desires, while others were more deadly. Of course, everyone in heaven understands that it’s impossible to entirely stop these thoughts, but it is frowned upon to think about them.

So, as Betty registered what day it was, she was ecstatic to discover that it was the day of the Decision Ceremony. Today, she would finally be liberated of all ties to heaven, she would finally be free.

She quickly got out of bed, rushing into her bathroom. She got out her toothpaste and brush and began brushing her teeth, ridding her mouth from the taste of sleep. The Decision Ceremony took place early in the morning. By 1:00 pm you would have already signed your fate into The Realm Books. The Realm Books are these huge books with endless pages where Demons and Angels alike sign their names, it’s an old tradition used to seal your destiny. 

Betty finished and got dressed. From her closet, she fished out her “nicest” dress. To her, she felt as though it made her look like a sister, but to Alice, she looked like the “vision of beauty” (her mother’s words, not Betty’s). The dress had a long skirt reaching just below her knees with a bejeweled top. Over it, she wore a cropped white cardigan. It was a pretty outfit, just not her style, not in the slightest. For her hair, she brushed it out, taking two strands and tying them together in the back. Betty applied some mascara and blush along with pink lip gloss. She slipped on white ballet flats and examined herself in the mirror.

Wow.

It was very. white.

Satisfied enough with her appearance, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There she saw her mother and sister, Polly, sitting at the dinner table having breakfast. When they noticed her, they smiled.

“Good morning, Betty,” they said in unison.

“Good morning, mother. Morning, Pol” Betty replied.

“How did you sleep, dear?” Alice questioned Betty.

“I slept wonderfully considering how much I have been awaiting today,” Betty answered grabbing herself a bowl for cereal.

“That’s good, honey. Are you excited? Nervous? I remember when I was your age and prepping for the Decision Ceremony!” Alice gushed.

“Surprisingly I’m not nervous. I’m quite excited though.” Betty said whilst getting milk and cereal, “I feel like I’m making the right decision.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Also, eat up quickly, the ceremony begins in just an hour.”

Betty quickly ate her dearest, placing the empty bowl in the sink, and joined her mother and sister in the car.

You may be wondering why they can’t just fly since Angels are supposed to have wings. And whilst Alice can, Polly and Betty can not. Even though Polly already had her Decision Ceremony, she is still in school and considered a child. When you graduate, that is when you are officially an adult and receive your wings. So, for now, they had to stick with driving.

The Decision Ceremony is held just outside the portals of both realms. That area is known as the Grey City and is a neutral territory. It takes place in Great Hall. The ceremony is the only day where all citizens of both Heaven and Hell are together in one room. It’s mandatory that everyone attends the ceremony, even if neither you or any of your relatives are participating.

As Betty looked out the window of the car, she couldn’t help but rethink her decision. Would Hell be the right place for her? She personally hadn’t heard of anyone switching from Heaven to Hell. Surely the switch from Hell to Heaven was common, but again, not the other way around. What would Kevin and Archie think? Would they never speak to her again? Would they even be allowed to speak to her? Archie was the son of Fred Andrews, God’s right-hand man. He was basically considered royalty in Heaven. What if he got his father to make sure she was never allowed to see them again?

She shook those thoughts out of her head. Hell was the way to go. She felt like an outcast here in Heaven, she wouldn’t in Hell. Before Betty had realized it, they were pulling into the Great Hall. Betty, Alice, and Polly stepped out of their car and made their way inside along with hundreds of other people. Betty sat with her family in one of the many seats awaiting the ceremony to start. After about 15 minutes, she heard something come over the speakers.

“Attention ladies and gentlemen, Angels and Demons alike!” came an overly cheery voice, “We ask of you for silence as The Decision Ceremony is about to begin!” 

Everybody began to clap, silencing after. Betty felt like she was going to throw up, not from nerves, but from excitement. This was a good vomit, not a bad one. But she kept it in because she wasn’t about to embarrass herself in front of every single Angel and Demon currently alive.

She was shaken out of her thoughts of vomit when the lights dimmed.

“Alright! Since last year the Demons began, this year, we’ll start off with the Angels!” the same voice from the speakers spoke again, “We’ll be going in alphabetical order using last names! And with that, The Decision Ceremony begins! God, take it away!”

“Thank you, Tyler!” came God’s voice through the speaker, “Alright, so, let’s not wait any longer shall we? First off, we have Jeremy Aaron!”

At that everyone began to clap and Betty took that as her cue to son about and wait until Archie’s name got called. She did just that and after 5 minutes, she heard his name. She honestly wouldn’t have to wait until the ceremony to know what Archie would choose. He loved Heaven and would rather die than leave it. So when Archie reached the stage and signed his name into Heaven’s Realm Book, she wasn’t surprised at all. She just clapped and smiled, genuinely happy her best friend was happy. Sure, she was about to sign her soul to the Devil, but that didn’t mean she had to be heartless.

She then spent the next 30 minutes thinking about everything she had done in her life, really just trying to soak it in before she left it all behind. Then, the awaited moment arrived.

“Next up, we have Elizabeth Cooper!” came God’s voice signaling it was her turn to go.

Alice and Polly’s cheers were the loudest as they watched Betty stand up and begin her walk to the stage. She kept her hair up high and quickly made her way to the front of The Great Hall. Once she made it to the stage, she walked up the steps until she was standing in front of The Realm Books. To her right was Hell’s Realm Book and to her left was Heaven’s. Each was opened so that there was a blank spot for her to sign her name. She picked up the pen they had provided and began to speak.

“I, Elizabeth Cooper, hereby sign my name into..” she looked at her mother and Polly, they both were smiling widely. Then, she looked to Archie and Kevin, them too. Was this actually a mistake? Then she smiled, “into Lucifer’s possession!”

There was a collective gasp in the audience as the blonde little girl on stage, an image in white, signed her soul to the fucking devil.

On her way back to her seat, people began to clap (after all, it was part of the rules). She looked at Archie and Kevin and her heart almost burst; there they were, with bright smiles on their faces, clapping the hardest. She knew then and there that she made the right decision and that no matter what decision she made on that stage, they would love her no matter what.

As she sat in her seat, she couldn’t bring herself to look at either her sister or mother, too afraid of what she would see in their eyes. Would it be disgust? Hatred? Most likely sadness and disappointment. There was the chance that they would be happy for her, but the chances were slim to none. So Betty spent the rest of the ceremony, the next three hours, preparing herself to face them.


	2. I Sold my Soul to the Devil, Give me a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!
> 
> |  
v
> 
> The way I describe Hell in this story is heavily inspired off the way @_salacious describes it in her Wattpad story “Untouched”. If you have Wattpad, I would definitely suggest checking it out since it’s literally one the best Wattpad stories ever!
> 
> HERE IS MY UPDATING SCHEDULE!!-
> 
> I WILL POST ON THE WEEKENDS, AVERAGING TO PROBABLY 1-2 CHAPTERS A WEEK, DEPENDING ON EACH CHAPTER’S LENGTH. 
> 
> ———————————————————

Betty’s POV

Once the ceremony ended, she felt like she was going to pass out. As everybody was getting out of their seats, she took this as the opportunity to look at her mother and sister. They looked.. normal? They didn’t look disgusted so that was good, right?

Betty, her mother, and her sister walked together amongst the sea of other Angels. Well, I suppose at this point she wasn’t an Angel anymore. But that’s beside the point. Once she reached the car and was buckled in, she waited for her mother to say something.

“Well.. that was- that was quite unexpected.” she began with glassy eyes, “I just- I-“ And with that, she began to sob.

“I just wasn’t ready to lose you! Why Betty?! Was it something we did?! I did?! Please tell me why!” Alice practically screamed at no one in particular. At this point, she was a sobbing mess.

Betty began to cry to, heartbroken that she made her mother feel this way, “No mom! Of course not! I’ve just never fit in here, I’m just not meant to live in Heaven with you guys. I love you both, I really do. But I needed to do this, I hope you understand. It’s not you, it’s always been me.”

“After tonight, will I ever see you again?” Alice asked

“I’m- I’m not sure,” Betty said. And with that, the rest of the car ride was silent.

Once they all got home, Betty went to her room to begin packing. She would be moving out of her house, ending up living with someone in a dorm. After The Decision Ceremony, no matter what realm you chose, you would live in dorms at school. As Betty took out a suitcase and began packing, she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in!” Betty shouted. To her surprise, it was her sister Polly.

“Hey Betty,” She began, sitting down on Betty’s bed, “I have to head off to school soon, how do you feel about moving realms?! That’s exciting right?!”

“I’m a little nervous, but I think I made the right decision. I guess if you're leaving soon, this will be the last time I’ll see you for a while, huh?”

“I guess so, but trust me, this won’t be the last time we’ll see each other, okay? I have to go now, but I love you so so much!” Polly said affectionately, “Come here!”

Betty gave her sister a long hug, almost blocking all her airways whilst doing so. 

“And hey, just so you know, I’m not mad at you for leaving. And neither is mom, she’s actually really proud of you, both of us are.” Polly whispered to Betty.

“Thank you, truly that means a lot,” Betty said.

“I love you, Betty,” Polly said, before leaving the room.

“I love you too, Pol,” Betty whispered to no one.

She went back to packing. Betty had a feeling that her white wardrobe would not be acceptable down in Hell, so she made her own clothes. No, she didn’t actually sew them. She used her magic to make some black jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of black velvet booties. It was a modest outfit, but it still fits with the whole vibe. Well, she thinks, she’s never actually been to Hell. She took her suitcase and began walking down the stairs. It was crucial to transfer to your new realm as quickly as possible so you’re able to settle in. Other than today, they give you one day for you to settle in before you begin classes.

As she reached the stairs, she saw her mother.

“Hey, mom,” Betty said.

“Hey, you all ready?” she asked.

“Yeah, I just have a question. Are you mad at me? I don’t want you to be mad at me for choosing to switch realms.” Betty asked a little frantically.

“Sweetie,” Alice said, putting her hand on Betty’s cheek, “I could never stay mad at you. Sure, I was a little confused at first, but I’m proud of you. You’re such a strong and beautiful woman and I’m so excited to see you grow even more. I love you.”

“I love you too, mom,” Betty whispered.

“Now, let’s go to Hell,” Alice said.

And they did. We’ll sort of. Angels aren’t able to step foot in Hell. If they do, they’ll burn up to a crisp and die, which is not as fun as it sounds. After driving through Heaven and The Grey City, they reach Hell’s portal. It was a black obsidian portal with all sorts of crystals and gems around it. In all honesty, it was gorgeous.

“Alright, here we are,” Alice said

“I better get going mom, I love you so much. And thank you for supporting this, for supporting me. It means a lot.” Betty said genuinely.

“You don’t need to thank me, Betty, I love you,” Alice said.

“Bye, mom,” Betty whispered before she left the car. She began to walk through the portal. When she got to the other side, Betty almost creamed herself. It was absolutely stunning. What most people imagined to be dark and fiery, was more breathtaking than Heaven ever could be. There were just the greenest grass and these wonderful crystal flowers! There was a crystal blue river flowing throughout the land. Even though it was Hell, it was so full of life. There were kids her age walking around in groups, just like in Heaven. She didn’t want to go up to them, so she instead starting walking up to an adult there.

“Hi,” Betty began, “I’m Betty, I’m new here, I was just wondering if you could show me which way the school is?” 

“Oh, sure. Just keep going straight, it’s pretty big so you should be able to see it.” The stranger replied, pointing straight other with an outstretched arm.

“Oh, thank you..?” Betty said requesting his name.

“FP.” He said.

“Thank you FP!” Betty said energetically. 

For being a demon, he was pretty nice. She used the man’s directions and kept walking straight, going over a bridge that covered the river she first saw. She kept going straight, passing lots of people walking. Then, out of nowhere, she saw the school. She was a little shocked at the size, cause it was way bigger than the one in Heaven. Each realm has a school for the kids, and their names were pretty straight forward; Heaven Academy and Hell Academy- I know, pretty boring. 

Betty made her way into the school, trying to avoid all the freakin kids there. As she finally got inside the school and began to walk through the hallways, she marveled at this school's beauty. The polished marble floors, the beautiful lockers in the colors red and black, and (from what she could see) the gorgeous classrooms. Betty looked up and almost gasped, the ceilings were full of breathtaking renaissance paintings! The entire hallway looked like the Apollo Gallery at the Louvre instead of a school hallway. After she looked over everything once more, she quickly made her way to what she assumed was the office, her black booties clicking on the floor.

Once she reached the office, she stepped in, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Hi,” she said walking up to the front desk, “I’m Betty Cooper. I’m new.”

“Ah, yes, you’re the one that transferred from Heaven right?” the lady at the front desk said.

“Yeah...” Betty said sheepishly.

“No! I didn’t mean like that, it’s just- I saw you at The Decision Ceremony, so... yeah.” The lady at the front desk quickly said.

“It’s fine, really.” Betty said in hopes to assure the lady, “I was just wondering if I could get my information?”

“Of course!” the lady said, “we’ve got it right here.”

The lady rummaged through a stack of papers before pulling one out from the middle of the stack.

“Here you go, dear, have a nice time,” she said genuinely.

“Thank you so much!” Betty said before leaving the office.

She looked down at the paper. It had her personal information, boring, then there was her class schedule- she would have to look at that later, then there was her dorm. Exactly what she was looking for! So, the big reveal, she had a dorm... G48 with Veronica Lodge. Sick... I guess. She just didn’t know what that meant though. She could always go to the office again... no! She had to find her way around the school herself! Wait! She had a map, thank goodness! Betty looked down at the map, searching for the office. Once she found it, she placed her finger on it and looking for an elevator. Boom! She found it, and it’s not even that far away. 

Betty began making her way around the school in search of the elevator. While on her journey, she couldn’t help but notice how empty the school was. There had been like a million kids outside but inside she hasn’t seen a single one! Weird. She kept walking until, finally, she found the elevator. Holy Shi..h Tzu. Haha! I got you there! Anyway, there were so many buttons! There was 1C, 1B, 1, 2, A, B, C, D, E, F, and G. Well, that many buttons were totally unnecessary. Betty clicked on G since her dorm was probably- well, probably is a strong word... maybe! Her room was maybe on that floor.

The elevator came to a halt, the doors opening. Betty stepped out, rolling her luggage along with her. There was a long hallway to her left and a long hallway to her right, each having around the same theme as the rest of the school. In front of the elevator were dorms 24 and 25. She quickly noticed that all of the dorms were in pairs of two. Okay.. easy enough, right? She took the left hallway and began making her way towards the end in search of room G48. 

All of a sudden she heard a loud bang! She practically jumped 10 feet into the air! At the end of the hallway, she saw a figure pounding on a door. She could tell it was human- well- you know what I mean. She quickly hid behind a pillar, peeking her head out just enough to see, big not be spotted. After a while of knocking, another figure stepped out of the room.

“Jughead! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Came a feminine voice from the second figure.

“You’re kidding me, right? Do you not know or do you not care? You fucking made me roommates with the biggest meathead of our school! I know you had a say in the pairings because your ‘Daddy’ is the principal! I can’t believe you! You know how much I hate Dilton!” Came a masculine voice from the first figure. 

Jeez! He sounded furious with this girl, it made Betty wonder what this Dilton guy did to make him hate him so much. Also! who names their child Jughead? What a horrible name. Anyway, Betty knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but she had just sold her soul to the Devil, give her a break! And besides, this was getting way too juicy to stop listening now.

“No, Jughead, you’re wrong. I had a say in my own roommate, not anyone else’s. You got paired with Dilton because the universe decided to pair you with him. You know that except for the genders, the pairings are completely random. So don’t come knocking on my fucking door, screaming at fucking me, about something that I didn’t even fucking do! Now excuse me, I’m waiting for my roommate that I picked out for myself, and myself only. Goodbye, Jughead.” And with that, the girl slammed the door on her face.

“Fucking Veronica.,” Jughead whispered before he walked into his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

Holy smokes! That girl was Veronica? Yikes! As soon as Betty was sure Jughead was gone, she quickly walked up to door G48. She felt like she was going to vomit. Maybe Veronica would hate her for being from Heaven! She did say that she specifically chose Betty! What if she did that so she could make Betty’s like a literal living Hell (pun intended)! You know what? Whatever, screw it. Betty knocked on the door, preparing herself for the wrath that is Veronica Lodge. The door quickly opened and out came;

“Betty! Oh my gosh! Hi! Come in!”

There stood a short, raven-haired, Latina girl dressed in a beautiful black dress with a string of pearls. She was stunning and incredibly nice.

“...Hi?” Betty said a little stunned at her niceness.

“Crap! I’m sorry! I probably overwhelmed you, I do that a lot. I’m Veronica Lodge, I’m your roommate for this year!” Veronica said with a bright smile.

“I’m Betty, Betty Cooper. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Betty said warmly.

“The pleasure is all mine! Please, do come in! This is your dorm too!” Veronica said stepping aside from the door. 

Betty walked in and was shocked for what felt like the hundredth time this day. The dorm was incredibly modern, unlike the rest of the school. It had a chic black and white aesthetic. But that wasn’t even the best part, in the living room, there was a whole wall full of these big windows. It had the most gorgeous view she had ever seen. From there, she could see all the trees and grass. There was a river, which she could see started at a waterfall. It was absolutely stunning.

“Oh my gosh, it’s beautiful,” Betty said staring out the window.

Veronica came up beside her, “I know right? It hadn’t always been this way, you know? Hell used to be how everyone described it, dark and cold, and just dull of any life. We made it work, but it was bad. During those times is when everyone would switch realms, going from Hell to Heaven. When I was probably like, ten maybe, The Seven had a meeting and decided that they would turn Hell into this beautiful bright place! But guess what?”

“What?” Betty said curiously.

“None of its real!” Veronica said excitedly, “The Seven all joined together, using their magic to create this. You can go outside, pick a flower, and it’ll never die. Well, technically, you can’t do that. Since they’re not real flowers or plants, they don’t grow back, but that’s fine! So yeah!”

“That’s so cool! I didn’t even know that!” Betty said shocked by all of the news. 

“Most people don’t, that’s why we don’t get many new people, it’s cause not many people want to go from a super happy place, like Heaven, to Hell,” Veronica said.

“But that’s cause they think Hell is scary,” Betty said.

“Exactly!” Veronica said, “And it’s crucial that it stays that way!”

“That’s actually really smart!” Betty said.

“I know right! People in Heaven also think that everyone who lives in Hell is super rude and that we only wear black and dumb shit like that. And, honestly, that’s not true. Sure, some of us can be total bitches, and sure, some of us may like the color black a lil’ too much,” Veronica looked down at herself and they both began to giggle, “but we are just like them, well except for the fact that we don’t go to church every Sunday and it’s not a sin to have sex. In fact, they fucking encourage sinning! Not murder, well, even if we can’t die, same difference. But they do encourage parties and stuff. It’s fun down here, that’s all I can say. Anyway, want me to show you your room?”

“Oh my gosh, yeah!” Betty said excitedly. 

The two girls walked up to a closed door. Veronica dramatically stepped in front of it.

“So! I know that you're from Heaven, but if you moved to Hell thinking that it was like super dark, you must’ve not liked something about it. But, you lived in Heaven your whole life, so I didn’t want it to look like a dungeon here! So! I mixed and matched and came up with something that, hopefully, fingers crossed, you like! Are you ready to see it?” Veronica finished off excitedly. If she physically could, she would be glowing. But demons can’t so think of it figuratively.

“Yes!” Betty said squealing. Ew. She had never squealed before. She sounded like a pig. She quickly calmed herself and waiting as Veronica began to open the door slowly. As soon as she saw it, she gasped. 

It was beautiful. It was so her too, she just couldn’t believe it. The walls were a light grey with one dark mauve accent wall. The bed was queen-sized with a white comforter and the same dark mauve color as a fluffy throw blanket. The throw pillows were an array of whites, grays, and dark mauve. There was a white vanity on the accent wall and a light grey fluffy rug in the middle of the room. There was a closet and then, there were the windows. There was a sheer white curtain the blocked the light out ever so slightly. But the view was even better than the one in the living room. She had a view of the waterfall, the river, and the beautiful greenery that came with Hell. Her room was better than anything in Heaven. Because now, she was no longer restricted to living her life in white, she had color, something she never really got to explore. 

It was so exciting she wanted to cry, and she did. For the first time in the past 24 hours, she truly let herself cry. She fell to her knees and began sobbing, letting everything out.

“Betty!” Veronica quickly came to Betty’s side, rubbing circles with her palm on her back, “Are you okay? What happened? Did you not like it? Cause if you didn’t I can change it and you can decorate it. I just thought-“

“No! No, no, no. It’s not the room seriously, I love it! It’s just- *sniff* it’s a lot. Today has been so insane and I just, I’m really overwhelmed. I’ve been bottling everything I’ve felt today up and now everything is just exploding. But these are happy tears, they’re tears for the future, for a brighter one.” Betty finished off, wiping at her eyes.

She hated crying, it made her feel weak and pathetic. But Betty understood that she needed to just let it out.

“Gosh this is so dumb, I’m sorr-“ Betty was interrupted.

“Don’t say that and don’t apologize! It’s totally normal to cry once in a while, you know, to let it all out. Don’t feel bad!” Veronica said soothingly.

“Why are you doing this?” Betty asked in disbelief.

“Doing what?” Veronica asked confused. 

“Why are you being so nice to me? decorating my room, comforting me? We just met today, there’s no reason for you to do this, so why?” Betty asked.

“I’ll tell you why. It’s cause I can see us being best friends! Sure, I might’ve only known you for less than an hour, but who cares? Before I even met you I decorated a fucking room for you! You are so sweet and caring Betty, and I’m hoping, if you want, for us to be best friends? What do you say? Besties?” Veronica ask warmly.

“Besties.” Betty replied sheepishly.

“Great! Now! If you want, we can stay in, maybe we can unpack your luggage, or, you can maybe meet some of my friends?” 

She should stay in, she has to unpack s bunch of stuff... but it’s her first night in Hell so I say fuck it!

“Sure, I’d love to meet them!” Betty says.

“Great!” Veronica said happily, “Do you have any clothes? Well not saying that what you have on is bad but it’s just a bit...” 

“Boring? Yeah I guessed so, I had to make this cause I didn’t have anything that was black.” Betty said.

“Really? Are the rumors true? That you can only wear white?” Veronica said curiously.

“Oh yeah, they’re true.” Betty said, “I don’t think I’ve ever worn any other color than white now that I think about it. But this is definitely the first time wearing black. But are the rumors true here? That you can’t wear white?”

“Well, it’s not so much that white is forbidden.” Veronica said, “It’s more so that you can’t wear a whole outfit that’s white. So like, If I have a black shirt with a white collar, It’s fine. But I just can’t wear a white shirt. I mean it can get annoying at times, but it’s alright for the most part. But anyway, that’s fine if you don’t have anything, I’m more than glad to share! Tomorrow we can go shopping! I’ll bring my girlfriend Cheryl, she loves shopping!”

“Thank you so much, Veronica!” Betty said.

“No problem, to my room!” Veronica said dramatically, running with one arm out in a fist like a super hero. The two girls laughed the entire way, practically peeing there pants by the time they reached Veronica’s room.

“Wow! You’re room is so pretty!” Betty said.

The whole feel of it matched the rest of the house, very black and white. It was very chic. 

“Why thank you! I designed it myself! Along with the rest of the house!” Veronica said proudly.

“It all looks stunning.” Betty said assuringly.

“Thank you.” Veronica said sheepishly, “Now! What sort of outfit do you want?”

And with that question, the two girls took practically an hour to dress Betty up, deciding on a 90’s grunge aesthetic with a tied, vintage Nirvana band t-shirt, fishnet stocking under black, ripped, high waisted boyfriend jeans. She put on a pair of black high top converse and lets her hair down and wavy with a little mascara. 

“Holy shit! You look like Hell on wheels!” Veronica said shocked.

Betty looked down at herself, “Really?” She said sheepishly.

“Yeah, really!” Veronica said like it was a no-brainer, “Now come on! Jughead should be here any sec-“

Veronica was interrupted by knocking, yelling for them to come in. All the while Betty felt like she was actually going to pass out! She was afraid of Jughead from what she had seen of him! So she did the only thing she could think of;

“V, I’m gonna use the bathroom, I’ll be right back!” Betty said before zooming off into the bathroom.

She closed the door, quickly locking it before resting her back against the door. She could hear Jughead’s voice from the living room, and- wait. Was he apologizing? She pressed her ear against the door and listened closely;

“Listen Ronnie, I’m really sorry for earlier, I was super pissed. As you know I don’t like Dilton, and after him and I became roommates, I was so angry I took it out on you. I know that’s no excuse for yelling at the Veronica Lodge,” At that Veronica giggled, “but I’m sorry, truly.”

“It’s fine you big dork.” Veronica said. 

There was some rustling before they broke into a fit of giggles. Once they calmed down, Betty heard Veronica speak.

“But hey, on a real note, my roommate is here. She’s in the bathroom right now, but treat her nicely, okay? She’s gonna come with us to meet the rest of the gang. She’s my new bestie, so treat her like you’d treat me.” Veronica said, sureness laced in her voice. 

“Aye-aye captain.” Jughead responded with a sarcastic tone.

“Jughead..” Veronica said in a warning tone.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You know I’m not like that.” Jughead said defensively.

“I know, I know, and I love you.” Veronica said.

“Love you too.” Jughead replied.

Betty waited a few seconds before flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She looked over herself in the mirror before leaving. She had to admit, she looked pretty hot.

She took a turn at the hallway and- OH MY GOSH! He was hot! Jughead whatever-his-last-name-was was sinfully attractive. But Betty had to play it cool, so she calmed her heart and reached out her hand.

“Hi!” Betty began cheerfully, “I’m Betty Coo-“

“Cooper,” Jughead interrupted taking her hand and shaking it. When Betty looked confused he elaborated, “Veronica told me. I’m Jughead Jones”

“Oh!” Betty laughed. 

“Alright!” Veronica chimed, “Now that you two are formally introduced, time to meet the rest of the Scooby Gang!”

As they walked out of the dorm and towards the elevator, all Betty could think was;

Oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————————
> 
> That’s right. I made Betty and Veronica roommates. So, if you didn’t read my last “chapter”, it was more so an author’s note but whatever, anyway, I asked you guys for your opinion on who I should make Betty’s roommate. If u want more clarity you can read it, but u don’t need to. Anyway, by the time i’ve posted this chapter, there were like 5 people who commented. the majority of those comments won with Betty and Jughead being roommates, but, I decided not to listen to you guys and I made B&V roommates. There was only like 1 comment who chose B&V, and to that one commenter, I say thank you. Anyway! that’s all, I hope you like the chapter, I’m gonna go take a nap, bye lovess!! <3


	3. Happiness in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it says Hughes’s, it’s supposed to say Jughead. If you see that, please comment about it so I can fix it. My dumb phone kept autocorrecting it *eyeroll* anyway enjoy!!

Jughead’s POV

-After-

Holy Devil!

Jughead became weak at the knees!

She was an angel- literally (well technically not) and figuratively.

Her golden blonde hair, big green doe eyes, and a bright smile. 

She was perfect. And Jughead knew that he would make her his.

He had never felt this way about anyone before; having this animal instinct to protect them at all costs. But it was different with Betty. She looked so innocent that he didn’t want her to be exposed to the horrors of Hell. Because no matter how good people made it out to be, it was still Hell. If everyone was nice, we’d all be angels.

Jughead was basically Hell royalty. His father, FP Jones, and Lucifer, the Devil, were basically brothers. They were childhood best friends before Lucifer became the Devil. Then, when he became the King of Hell, FP became his right-hand man. If they technically could, they would die for each other. So, what that meant was that the Devil was basically like Jughead’s uncle. Meaning he was not to be messed with. It also didn’t help that he was a cold-hearted person, to begin with, well, cold-hearted to the people he didn’t like. To his friends, it was like a new Jughead; kind and compassionate. This was the side he planned to show to Betty.

-Before-

As he was finishing getting ready in the dorm next door, he concocted an apology. He really was sorry, Veronica didn’t do anything deserve his wrath. 

He put on a black dress shirt, undoing the first couple of buttons. He rolled up the sleeves a little bit and put on a pair of black jeans. He put on a pair of black combat boots and looked over himself in the mirror. He looked decent. Jughead fluffed up his inky blue hair before grabbing his keys, wallet, and heading out. 

He knocked on Veronica’s door, waiting for her to open it. She did shortly after. Behind her, he thought he saw a flash of blonde disappear behind the wall. Weird. Whatever. He decided to ignore it and focus on his apology.

“Hey, Veronica!” Jughead said too enthusiastically to be believable, “How’s my BFFFH?”

“What the fuck is BFFFH supposed to mean?” Veronica asked, ignoring the rest of his question.

“It means best friend forever from Hell,” Jughead said. 

“Oh,” Veronica said awkwardly, the air overflowing with tension.

“Listen, Ronnie, I’m really sorry for earlier, I was super pissed. As you know I don’t like Dilton, and after him and I became roommates, I was so angry I took it out on you. I know that’s no excuse for yelling at the Veronica Lodge,” At that Veronica giggled, “but I’m sorry, truly.”

“It’s fine you big dork,” Veronica said. 

“Come here!” Jughead said before engulfing her in a bear hug.

They slightly broke apart, holding each other in their arms, staring into each other’s eyes before, slowly, they began to lean in, until... Just kidding! Ha! You thought! This is a Bughead fic, not Jeronica! If you wanted to read nasty shit like Jeronica fics, you could’ve gone to the trash! I’m joking, I’m joking, I respect all fandoms! Anyway, back to the scheduled program;

They slightly broke apart, holding each other in their arms, staring into each other’s eyes before they burst into a fit of giggles.

“But hey, on a real note, my roommate is here. She’s in the bathroom right now, but treat her nicely, okay? She’s gonna come with us to meet the rest of the gang. She’s my new bestie, so treat her like you’d treat me.” Veronica said, sureness laced in her voice. 

“Aye-aye captain,” Jughead responded with a sarcastic tone.

“Jughead..” Veronica said in a warning tone.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You know I’m not like that.” Jughead said defensively.

“I know, I know, and I love you,” Veronica said.

“Love you too,” Jughead replied.

After his apology to Veronica for lashing out on her, he waited to meet this Betty girl. Veronica hadn’t shut up about her since finding out they would be roommates. She had apparently transferred from Heaven. That was some pretty badass shit in Jughead’s book; leaving the happiest and most perfect place in the whole universe and coming to Hell, damn. As much as he loved He’ll, if he had lived in Heaven originally, he would never have left. But if that was the case, he would have been a different person, so there is no use thinking like that. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the toilet in the bathroom flush, followed by the door opening. That must be Betty. For some reason, he had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. That was weird for him, he was never nervous. He was usually stone-faced and-

Holy Devil!

Jughead became weak at the knees!

She was an angel- literally (well technically not) and figuratively.

Her golden blonde hair, big green doe eyes, and a bright smile. 

She was perfect. And Jughead knew that he would make her his.

He had never felt this way about anyone before; having this animal instinct to protect them at all costs. But it was different with Betty. She looked so innocent that he didn’t want her to be exposed to the horrors of Hell. Because no matter how good people made it out to be, it was still Hell. If everyone was nice, we’d all be angels.

Jughead was basically Hell royalty. His father, FP Jones, and Lucifer, the Devil, were basically brothers. They were childhood best friends before Lucifer became the Devil. Then, when he became the King of Hell, FP became his right-hand man. If they technically could, they would die for each other. So, what that meant was that the Devil was basically like Jughead’s uncle. Meaning he was not to be messed with. It also didn’t help that he was a cold-hearted person, to begin with, well, cold-hearted to the people he didn’t like. To his friends, it was like a new Jughead; kind and compassionate. This was the side he planned to show to Betty.

“Hi!” Betty began cheerfully, “I’m Betty Coo-“

“Cooper,” Jughead interrupted taking her hand and shaking it. When Betty looked confused he elaborated, “Veronica told me. I’m Jughead Jones”

Way to go Jughead, already making the girl think you’re stalking her.

“Oh!” Betty laughed. 

“Alright!” Veronica chimed, “Now that you two are formally introduced, time to meet the rest of the Scooby Gang!”

As they walked out of the dorm and towards the elevator, all Jughead could think was;

Oh shit!

Veronica grabbed her keys and wallet and they headed off. Veronica got a call and walked further behind them while Betty and Jughead walked side-by-side, keeping a good distance between each other. 

“So, Betty,” Jughead started off in hopes to break the deafening silence between them, “What made you want to move to the one of a kind Hell?”

“Um,” Betty started off, looking a bit apprehensive, “I guess I just didn’t fit in up there, I had always felt like the black sheep.”

“I see.” Jughead said, “That’s understandable, I feel like there’s a lot of pressure up there to be perfect, well, at least from what I’ve heard. It makes sense that some people end up getting sick of it. I know I would.”

“Well, I didn’t say I was sick of it.” Betty was quick to give a defensive reply, “I just said I didn’t fit in, yes, you were right, there is a lot of pressure to be perfect, but I love my family and friends that I have there.”

“Oh,” Jughead said a little embarrassed, “I’m sorry.”

“No!” Betty said with a look of guilt on her face, “I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just don’t like it when people make assumptions about me, that’s all. I appreciate you trying to understand, really.”

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have made assumptions in the first place,” Jughead said.

That was the end of their conversation and once again there was a deafening silence between them- until Veronica finished her phone call.

“Okay, guys! I’m back, sorry about that, my dad called me.” She said oblivious to the awkwardness between Betty and Jughead.

The three came up to the elevator, Veronica pressing the down button.

“So, B,” Veronica began seriously as they waited, “I do have to warn you that my friends can be... a little much at times.”

“Hey!” Jughead said defensively, “I’m literally standing right next to you!”

“Not you, Jughead!” Veronica said annoyed, “I’m talking about everyone else!”

“Who is everyone else?” Betty asked quietly. 

The elevator came and they stepped inside, Jughead pressing the button 1.

“Well, obviously, there is Jughead and me; Jughead is the brooding badass of the group. He’s like, super rude to anyone who’s not his friend.”

At this, Betty’s eyes widened a little and she looked a little nervous. Jughead got really irritated at this.

“Okay, Veronica! One, I’m fucking standing right here! Two, I’m only “super rude” to people I don’t like, not to people who I haven’t even gotten to know.” at this he looked at Betty, “And third, who are you?”

“What do you mean?” Veronica asked as they reached the main floor of the school, stepping out of the elevator.

“If I’m the so-called “brooding badass” of the group, who are you?” Jughead asked.

“Well, I’m the outgoing one of course! If it weren’t for me, we probably wouldn’t even all be friends!” Veronica said like it was obvious.

“Yeah right!” Jughead said with an eye roll, “I was thinking you were more of the “pain in my ass” type of friend- but to each their own.”

Veronica gasped, “Take that back Jughead!”

“Or what?” Jughead said with a challenging tone.

“Or I’ll tell sweet Betty here your real name,” Veronica said innocently.

Now it was Jughead’s turn to gasp, “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

“Oh, on the contrary, Fors-“ Veronica was interrupted.

“No!” Jughead shouted, “I take it back! You’re not a pain in my ass.”

“Thank you for that, Jughead, I really appreciate it,” Veronica said making her way out of the two double doors of the school.

“Are you two siblings?” Betty asked with a confused look on her face.

Jughead was the first to answer, “No! And thank the Devil that we aren’t.”

Him? Siblings with Veronica? That would be *literal* Hell. Yes, they kind of looked alike; black hair and olive skin- but that was as far as it went. Other than their (sort of) similar appearance, they were polar opposites; Veronica was outgoing while Jughead was more reserved.

“Well jeez, Jughead.” Veronica said with a huff, “I wouldn’t be the worst sibling to have!”

“Yeah, If I wanted to torture myself!” Jughead exclaimed.

“Jughead Jones!” Veronica screamed, “You take that ba-“

“Oh my gosh!” Betty screamed.

Jughead and Veronica both immediately looked at her like deer in headlights.

“Oh-“ Betty’s cheeks grew red and she looked embarrassed, “It was just getting really loud and-“

“No, I get it.” Jughead cut in laughing a bit, “That happens with me and Veronica.”

“Anyway!” Veronica said dramatically, “The rest of our friend group- we have Cheryl Blossom; my lovely girlfriend. She is very judging to newcomers- but don’t you fret, since I love you, she’ll love you! And then we have Reggie; the popular jock. He looks like what you’d expect a jock to look like but he doesn’t usually act like one. Reggie is Jughead’s best friend, after me of course. He’s super sweet, you’ll love him. And now! We have you, Betty! The badass bombshell that’s also a little muffin!”

Veronica walked in front of them, leaving Betty and Jughead to walking together as they had been previously.

“What Veronica said, I don’t want to intrude. I just met you today, Veronica, too, and I haven’t even met your friends yet; I can’t be apart of your group. Plus, I’m not a bad...butt or a bombshell.” Betty finished off.

“Now I have to disagree, Betty. Sure, you haven’t met my friends yet, but you’re about to, literally, like we’re about to enter the diner.” Betty looked and Jughead was opening the door for her, she whispered thanks and he continued, “Also, you are the baddest butt bombshell I think I’ve ever met!”

At that, she blushed and Jughead felt his heart skip a beat. She was absolutely oblivious to the things she was doing to him.

“Hey lovebirds! Over here!” Came a familiar voice from one of the booths. The diner itself had a 50’s theme to it and an overall great atmosphere. It was called Pop’s Diner and it was Jughead’s favorite place in the whole universe! Jughead turned towards the voice, a grin spreading across his face.

“Reggie!” Jughead boomed. He quickly walked over to the booth everyone was sitting at, greeting his best friend. 

“What’s up?” Jughead asked

“Nothing much my man,” Reggie replied. He looked over to Betty, eyes widening, “And who is this beaut?”

“This is Betty, she’s Veronica’s new roommate,” Jughead said giving Reggie a look to back off.

Reggie, thankfully, got the hint and respectfully stuck his hand out.

“I’m Reggie Mantle!” Reggie flashed his goofy grin, “Nice to meet you, Betty...?” 

“Cooper, I’m Betty Cooper.” Betty said shaking his hand, “It’s nice to meet you too!”

The booths were big enough to accommodate at least four people to a seat. In one seat sat Reggie, Cheryl, and Veronica. Jughead sat down in the seat opposite to theirs, Bety following. Cheryl was the next to greet Betty.

“Greetings, Betty!” Cheryl said dramatically like she did all things, “I’m Cheryl Blossom, I’m sure Veronica and Jughead have said many things about me! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Jughead wanted to roll his eyes, so he did. Cheryl gave him a deadly glare and he and Reggie started to giggle.

“They have,” Betty said warmly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too!”

“Well, now that we’re all acquainted, let’s talk about tomorrow! It’s our first day as real Demons, how exciting!” Veronica said, starting the conversation.

Jughead tunes them out as he looked over at Betty. She looked uncomfortable, nervous even.

“Hey,” Jughead whispered, “You good?”

“Uh- yeah.” She said shyly, “Nervous is all.”

“About what?” Jughead asked.

“My first day tomorrow, I don’t know what to expect.” She replied quietly.

Jughead was baffled. There in front of his eyes was the most beautiful, brave, and genuine girl he has ever met, afraid of the first day of school.

“You have nothing to worry about, it’s the same as your school,” Jughead said remembering the time he visited Heaven Academy.

Betty’s eyebrows scrunched as confusion grew on her face.

“Wait- you’ve been to Heaven before? Like you’ve seen it in person?” She asked confused.

“Yes...?” Jughead asked missing her point.

“That’s impossible! How are you not, you know, burnt to a crisp?” Betty asked.

“My uncle is Lucifer, He and God are the only two beings that can protect people from burning when traveling through realms. I asked him If I could see Heaven and he agreed so I went everywhere you there, including Heaven High. It was basically the same here, well, student wise. Not to brag, but our school is much nicer.” Jughead finished with a grin.

“You’ve got that right, I almost passed out when I saw how nice it was.” Betty and Jughead giggled, “But anyway, that’s wicked cool.”

“What is?” Jughead asked confused.

“That your uncle is Lucifer. One of my best friends uncles is God.” Betty said.

“No way, your best friends is Archibald Andrews?” Hughes’s asked a little shocked.

“Archie,” she corrected, “But yeah.”

“That’s cool.” Jughead said.

“I guess.” Betty said blushing a bit.

Jughead mentally grinned. She was becoming less nervous around him which was good.

“Are you still nervous about tomorrow?” Jughead asked genuinely.

“A little, but not as much as before thanks to you.” Betty replied.

“Don’t worry about it, here.” Jughead said holding out his hand.

Betty raised an eyebrow, looking at his hand specifically.

“To calm your nerves.” Jughead said grinning cheekily.

Betty rolled her eyes, taking his hands in hers. Jughead gave it a squeeze (that sounds wrong lmao) and Betty blushed. Jughead turned his attention back to the main conversation.

“He was so bitchy about it too!” Veronica exclaimed, “I was like, “But Daddy you promised!” and he was like, “I don’t care mija! No is no!” and then I was like, “I won’t use your credit card for a whole week!” and then that’s how I got to pick my own roommate. But now I can’t buy anything for like, 3 more days. What a drag, am I right?”

“Totally babe. But I mean, it was worth it.” Cheryl chimed in.

“I mean your right.” Veronica said, “I’d give up shopping anytime to pick my roommate, and I’m really glad I picked Betty. We’re best friends now!”

“Um, not to sound rude, but if you could pick your own roommate, how come you didn’t pick Cheryl? She is your girlfriend.” Betty said.

Jughead looked down, glad to see their hand still linked. He looked back at Veronica who was about to answer.

“Oh yeah!” She exclaimed, “Daddy said that it can’t be any of my friends, especially not Cheryl. Both my parents are supportive about our relationship, it’s just that he think that we are going to act, “inappropriately”, his words, not mine.”

Reggie turned towards Betty, “What Veronica means is that her dad thinks they’re gonna fuck.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Jeez, Reginald, can you like, not say fuck in at least one sentence?”

“Actually, Forsythe, I can. In fact, I’m so polite I won’t say it in two sentences! Fucking beat that! Wait- shit!” Reggie groaned in frustration, “I’m so fucking dumb, wait- UGH!”

Jughead, along with everyone else began to laugh.

“Wait, Jughead, is your real name Forsythe?” Betty asked.

The laughing stopped and everyone looked at Jughead. Everyone knew he hated his real name and only his true friends knew it. Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand and began to speak. 

“Unfortunately, it is. Not just that, I come from a line of Forsythes. Hi, I’m Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, nice to meet you.” He finished.

Betty stared at him for a moment, everyone silent waiting for a reaction. Then, she burst out laughing, everyone else along with her.

Jughead put his hand over his heart in mock hurt, “Wow Betty, I feel betrayed right now! I thought we were friends!”

“I’m sorry!” Betty said wiping tears out of her eyes, “It’s just- it’s just it’s so bad!”

“But hey,” Jughead said, “If you think my name is bad, you haven’t heard my sister Jellybean’s real name.”

“Oh gosh... what is it?” Betty asked.

“Forsythia Pendleton Jones.” Jughead said, struggling to keep a straight face.

“I can’t even laugh at that.” Betty said with a grin on her face, “I’m so sorr-“ Betty couldn’t finish as she burst out laughing. Jughead couldn’t hold it in either and began laughing too. Everyone was laughing and for the first time in quite a while, Jughead was truly and genuinely happy. 

And at some point, the night had changed from a quite, blonde-haired girl meeting a new group of friends to, instead, a group of friends having fun together in the fire truck red booths of Pop’s Diner in the dead center of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! what’d you guys think of this chapter? sorry it took so long, i was experiencing major writers block. But besides that, 943 reads?!?! 30 kudos?!?! you guys are showing so much love im drowning!! thank you guys so much for all the support, it really motivates me to post more chapters! also, your comments brighten up my day so much! i’ll try to respond to them the best i can! anyway, thank you again so much, bye lovessss!! <3


	4. A Late Night Adventure

Betty’s POV

It was wonderful. Every single fucking second of it was more liberating than the last! She felt like she belonged- and it was a nice feeling. Hanging out with people like Reggie, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jughead was something she has never experienced before. It’s not like she had never hung out with people before, after all, in Heaven she hung out with Archie and Kevin practically every day! But most angels were too nice; too fake. People like Reggie, Cheryl, Veronica, and Jughead were real- and that’s what Betty liked most about them.

So as Betty lay in her new bed that night; she couldn’t help but feel as though she was replacing Archie and Kevin. They were not fake; unlike everyone else in Heaven. They were the most genuine people she has ever met. Was she replacing them? Would they hate her and her newfound friends? Betty groaned, dragging her hands across her face. 

And another thing to add to her stress; Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. She liked him; a lot. But she was not someone to pine, *cough cough* Archie *cough cough*, but she felt like he may like her too. He was so sweet towards her, helping her calm down, and he held her hands for practically half the night! Fuck! It’s her first night in Hell and she is already having a panic attack.

She needed some fresh air; so she got some.

She put on the robe and slippers that Veronica so graciously provided for her, (along with a billion of other clothes), and snuck her way to the front door. She was careful to step on her tippy toes as to not to wake up Veronica. When she reached the door, she took the key from the hook nearby and slowly opened the door. She stepped out and, again, slowly closed it. She walked down the hallway watching her breathe fog up in front of her. Shit, it was cold. She hugged her arms around her self in hopes to keep some heat in.

She reached the elevator and pressed the down button. It came quickly, opening its doors, inviting her in. She did so, stepping inside as quietly as she could. Shit. The buttons. There were like fifteen of them! The door was about to close when a hand stopped them. Betty’s breathe caught in her throat; she hadn’t seen any other student here and she was nervous. She was dreading her decision to get air... until she who it was;

“Jughead?” Betty whispered confused and shocked.

“Hey there, Betts.” He said flashing a lopsided grin.

Her heart did a flip at the nickname. So she returned the favor.

“Jug, what are you doing here?” She whispered with eyes wide and a smile.

“Why? Want me gone?” He asked mischievously.

At this moment Betty finally realized how close they were. Trapped in this small elevator; a little more than a foot away from each other- never mind a little less than a foot away- it felt harder to take in breathes. He was staring deeply into her emerald eyes; Betty doing the same

“N-no...” she whispered. She wanted to slap herself in the face for stuttering like a baby. Much to Betty’s relief, Jughead was seemed to not notice the stuttering and instead took a little step back;

“Well obviously not!” Jughead said a little too energetically considering the situation at hand, “I’m too dashingly handsome to not want around!”

At this Betty rolled her eyes playfully, a smile on her face. This was the Jughead she had talked to yesterday, and with that, all nerves settled.

“There he goes again, the infamous Forsythe; never able to keep his darn ego in check!” Betty teased back.

“Hey!” Jughead shouted, “That’s totally not cool! You know how I feel about my real name!”

“I know, I know.” Betty said with a sigh, “I was just doing it to push your buttons.”

“You better have.” Jughead said with a fake scowl, “Otherwise I would have to stop being friends with you, and trust me, my friendship is not something you want to be taken from you!”

Betty was giggling as she gave an “apology” (it was unable to be heard over her giggles.)

“Anyway!” Jughead began, “where are you off to this late at night?”

“I wanted some fresh air,” Betty replied.

“I don’t know how fresh the air here in Hell is but I mean, who knows!” Jughead said teasingly.

“Haha, Mr. Jones, you’re so funny. And please, tell me why you’re here?” Betty asked dryly with her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised.

“Um- I-“ A blush began to creep into his face as he stuttered over his words; he looked almost embarrassed, “I’m here to smoke, I’m not really... allowed to in my room...”

“Oh, is that so?” Betty asked with an eyebrow raised. It was something she learned in Heaven during a health class- cigarettes did absolutely nothing on Angels and Demons. Sure, on humans they “calmed nerves” and caused lung cancer, but on us, they didn’t.

Jughead seemed to read her mind and took a gulp of air, “Um... y-yeah?”

“Don’t lie to me Jughead.” Betty said with an eye roll, “I told you the real reason I’m here, time for you to do the same.”

Jughead’s shoulders slumped in defeat, “Ugh, fine. I’m here because...”

“Spit it out, Jones, I don’t have all night,” Betty said sternly. She didn’t know where this newfound confidence came from, but she didn’t mind it one bit.

“Okay, okay, sheesh!” Jughead said defensively, his hands up in surrender, “I’m here because I’m looking for a muse.”

“A muse?” Betty asked confused. What is the universe that he needs a muse for? “For what?”

“A poem I’m writing...” his voice faltered at the end. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You write?” Betty asked curiously. She made sure not to sound rude about it; this seemed like something very personal.

“Uh- yeah- it’s whatever. Listen, please don’t tell anyone about this! It’ll totally ruin my bad boy reputation.” Jughead begged.

“One,” Betty began, “It’s not ‘whatever’, in fact, I think it’s super cool. And two, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you!” Jughead said with a heavy sigh; it seemed like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Anyway, what button do I press?” Betty asked. She was in a rush to get fresh air before the sun came up!

“Oh, here,” Jughead said taking a step closer to the buttons, pressing button 1.

“What do the buttons mean?” Betty asked curiously. She still had no idea and this would be her fourth time seeing them.

“Well, 1C is sort of a storage floor- students aren’t allowed to go in there.” Jughead began, pointing to the buttons as he spoke, “1B is the basement, it has extra classrooms. 1 is obviously the main floor and 2 is the second floor. Lastly, floors A through G is for rooms.”

“Wow,” Betty said a little shocked at the size of the school. Her old school was not this big at all, “And for the rooms, does everyone have a roommate?”

“That I know of, yes.” Jughead replied, “Why?”

“That would mean there’s...” Betty did the math in her head; 7 floors, most likely 48 rooms on each floor- 301 rooms. 2 students per each room meaning, “602 students!?”

“Probably, it’s a big school.” Jughead seemed unfazed by the large number.

The elevator finally reached the main floor after what felt like a billion years. They stepped out, quickly sneaking there a way to the door. Betty opened the ginormous door, taking in a breath of the midnight September air. It was refreshingly chilly and she gladly drank it up. Betty stuck her arms out and began to spin in a circle, tilting her head back towards the stars and giggling. 

“Careful Betty!” She heard Jughead shout in the distance, “You might get too dizzy to walk!”

“I’ll be fine!” She shouted back, she stopped spinning but her vision didn’t, walked to where she thought Jughead was, “See? Totally fine!”

“You’re walking in the wrong direction!” Jughead shouted laughing, “If you can even call that walking.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Betty shouted her vision correcting itself a bit. She shook her head and, finally, everything was clear now.

“I know,” Jughead said with a smug grin, “J wanted you to.”

“You’re a real gentleman, Jughead Jones!” Betty shouted, eyes narrow, “I’m honestly swooning right now!”

“You wouldn’t be the first to, Betty Cooper!” Jughead retorted with a grin, followed by a wink.

Betty rolled her eyes, walking up to him. 

“Come on.” she said, grabbing his hand, “Let’s explore!”

“I’ve lived here for 16 years, I don’t think there’s anything in Hell I haven’t explored.” Jughead retorted, following her none the less.

“Yeah well, I haven’t even been here for 17 hours!” Betty whined, “I wanna have fun!”

“Betty,” Jughead said, spinning her around. 

She was met with very sincere blue eyes;

“Yes?” She said with her head held high.

“It’s getting pretty late, don’t you think he should start heading back?” He asked.

“Head back!?” Betty shouted, “And why would we want to do that? We just got here!”

She took his hand again and began to walk when Jughead stopped abruptly, yanking her arm so she was right in front of him. 

“Betty, you said you coming here for some fresh air, and now you want to explore. As much as I’d love to spend the entire night exploring with you, (if ya know what I mean*wink wink*), I think there’s something more to it.” Jughead said, putting his hand on her shoulders, “Betty, you can trust me, what’s the real reason you don’t want to head back?”

“I don’t know,” Betty mumbled looking at her feet, “Maybe because if I stay out here, then I won’t have to go to bed. Going to bed means that I’ll wake up to tomorrow morning; on the first day of school...”

Jughead used his right hand and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him right in the eye, “Betty, you’re the bravest person I know. You have no reason to be scared for tomorrow. And besides, I’ll be there with you throughout the whole day, if someone wants to mess with you, they mess with me first.”

“That’s sweet, Jughead,” Betty said smiling, “but unless we have the same schedule, you’re not going be with me for the whole day.”

“Who said we don’t?” he smiled mischievously at her.

“What do you mean?” Betty asked confused.

“I may or may not have asked Veronica to ask her dad to have the same schedule like you,” Jughead said sheepishly.

“Jughead!” Betty said happily, “I can’t believe you’d do that!”

“I go a long way for the people I care about, Betty.” Jughead said genuinely, “And I care a lot about you.”

Betty stared into his eyes with disbelief. This boy in front of her just changed his entire school schedule just to be with her after they just met today. She was hit with so much emotion she jumped up and hugged him. Betty was so beyond happy she felt like she was glowing.

“Um, Betty?” Jughead asked.

“Mhmm?” She replied, her face nestled in the crook of his neck.

“As much as I’d love to keep hugging you, you look weird,” Jughead said.

Betty’s eyes shot open;

“What?” she asked, “Is there something on my face?”

“No, no, no!” Jughead assured, “You don’t look weird! You’re just- glowing?”

“Thanks?” Bettys asked, not sure as to what he was referring to.

“No!” Jughead groaned, but quickly corrected himself, “You are, but I mean that your body is bright like it’s lighting up.”

Betty looked down and saw her skin literally glowing. It was shimmering in the moonlight, reflecting off its light.

“Oh!” Betty said understanding, “That’s fine.” She said.

“What?” Jughead asked confused, “How is that fine?”

“It happens to some angels when they get really happy.” Betty answered, “You know when someone’s happy and people say that they’re glowing?”

“Yeah?” Jughead answered. They were walking back towards the school now, hand in hand, Betty sparkling in the moonlight, like a Twilight vampire. 

“Yeah, well with Angels, it’s literal.” Betty said, “It’s a little weird that I’m doing it, since technically I’m not an angel anymore, but I mean, I can’t control it.”

“Oh...” Jughead said a little speechless. Not over the fact that she was glittering, but over the fact that she looked so gorgeous. She looked like a literal Angel, which I mean, she was.

“You look breathtaking.” Jughead blurted out. His eyes went wide as his face got red.

A blush crept on Betty’s face. She had never been called breathtaking by a boy before, “Thank you, Juggie.”

The nickname came out before she could stop herself. She looked at Jughead and he didn’t seem bothered by it, instead, he squeezed her hand,

“No problem, Betts,” Jughead replied sheepishly. 

They began walking in comfortable silence and by the time they reached the elevator, Betty’s sparkling had gone down and it was roughly 1 AM. They quickly ran to the elevator, pressing the G button. But as soon as they began to go up, Betty’s previous nerves began to come back.

“Fuck.” Betty groaned. Sure, she wasn’t one to swear, but she was nervous beyond her ass for tomorrow.

“What’s wrong?” Jughead asked genuinely.

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight, I’m too nervous for tomorrow,” Betty said already knowing how the rest of tonight would go. She began hyperventilating, “If I don’t sleep, I will be tired for tomorrow. Then I’m going to sleep during all my classes and end up getting in trouble on the first day!

“Hey, hey, hey!” Jughead said putting his hand on her cheek (I'll let you guess which one *wink wink*) which she immediately relaxed into, “Breath, Betts. It’s okay.”

“What am I going to do?” Betty asked, a lone tear sliding down her face.

“Oh, don’t cry, Betty!” Jughead said quickly, “It’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

Betty sniffled, “How do you know it’s going to be okay?”

“I don’t, but I’m trying to cheer you up.” He was rubbing soothing circles on her cheek with his thumb in what seemed like an attempt to comfort her.

“Thanks,” She said leaning into his touch. All the while her heart was about to beat out of her chest, but she wouldn’t let him know that.

“Hey, I have an idea!” Jughead said excitedly.

Betty raised one eyebrow as a response.

“You can go to bed tonight in your room, try and get as much sleep as you can.” Jughead began, “But if you need anything, even just to talk, knock on my door.”

“You’d do that?” Betty asked in disbelief. She had just met him today and he was being beyond nice to her.

“I already told you, Betty, I care about you.” The elevator door opened and Jughead looked to her.

“Come on,” he whispered with a grin. He took her hand and they quickly walked to where Betty’s room was.

“My room is this one right next to yours, G47. If you need anything, just knock.” Jughead said facing Betty.

“Thank you,” Betty said shyly.

“No need to thank me.” Jughead replied with a smile, “Good night, Betty.”

“Good night, Jughead,” she responded. Just as he was turning around she remembered something.

“Wait, Jug,” Betty said quietly.

“Betty,” Jughead replied.

“Did you find your muse?” she asked. After all, that was the reason he was out tonight.

“Actually, you know what?” Jughead started, “I think I did.”

“That’s good.” Betty said quietly, “Night, Jughead.”

“Night, Betty,” Jughead replied. He turned around and headed to his door. Betty turned towards her and took out her key from her robe pocket. She took it out and unlocked her door, being extra careful as to not wake up Veronica. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, taking a deep breathe a leaning against it. Betty closed her eyes, couldn’t believe that today wasn’t over yet. She was about to make her way to her bedroom when she heard;

“Where in Hell have you been?”

Her eyes shot open and she looked to see who had caught her, 

“Shit!” she said.

“Shit is right.” Veronica began, “What were you doing? It’s one in the fucking morning on a school night. Now don’t get me wrong, I’m always one for late-night shenanigans, but you had me worried sick! I thought you got lost or something!”

“I’m sorry,” Betty started, “I needed some fresh air so I took a walk. I didn’t mean to worry you I swear.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes towards Betty.

“It’s the truth, I swear!” Betty exclaimed. I mean technically, she wasn’t lying.

“Fine!” Veronica exhaled dramatically, “Just, please, don’t do it again. Or at least tell me.”

“Will do,” Betty replied.

“You better,” Veronica said, “Now let’s get some sleep, shall we?”

“We shall,” Betty responded with a tired smile.

The two girls headed off to their respected rooms. 

“Good night, Veronica,” Betty said before entering her room.

“Night, Betty.” she heard Veronica say.

Betty walked over to her bed, lying down under the covers. Jughead; she really liked him. Especially more now after the night they shared. And when he offered to be there whenever she needed him, her heart did a flip. It’s like he knew that he made her feel safe and loved. But as Betty’s eyes grew heavy, she closed them, letting deep sleep consume her. And in her slumber, she felt strong arms and ocean blue eyes protecting her from the terrors of tomorrow; from the terrors of the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, for some this may be the first time they read this chapter- and for others this may be the second time. i reposted this chapter because i didn’t like the way the second one ended but i like it better now! anyway, i’m really tired and i wanna take a nap so bye! hope you enjoy!! also thank you so much for the support, bye lovesss!! <3


	5. Oh. Oh? Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! I am beyond sorry this chapter took so long to post!! I haven’t been in the best frame of mind and I also had the world’s worst case of writer’s block!
> 
> **quick question- what’s a beta? correct me if i’m wrong, im pretty sure it’s someone that checks over your work. if that’s the case, is anyone interested in being my beta? let me know in the comments!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, let me know if something doesn’t make sense or if there’s any spelling or grammatical errors!! ♥️

Jughead’s POV

Jughead woke up the next morning with a warm feeling within him. For the first time in his life, he was actually excited to go to school! Blegh! When did he turn into such a brown nose? Whatever, at least he would get to see Betty today.

He liked her so much. If he was being honest, he wouldn’t be shocked if she had actually hung the fucking moon.

Jughead rolled out of bed, shutting off the loud blares of his alarm, making his journey to the bathroom. Luckily, his annoying roommate, Dilton Doiley, usually woke up at the ass crack of dawn every morning to make his way to the student lounge. But hey, Jughead wasn’t complaining. There was just something about the looks Dilton gave him that made his skin crawl, which meant they were beyond unsettling considering they made The Jughead Jones, the nephew of the King of Hell, uncomfortable. There was also this psychotic, crazed, lunatic look in his eyes that really just completed the whole look. All in all, Jughead wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

Jughead turned on the lights, took a quick look in the mirror and began brushing his teeth. When he finished, he went to pick out an outfit. Jughead wasn’t one to stress over the perfect back to school outfit. If it were up to him, he’d just wear his pajamas and call the look complete. But he’s friends with Veronica AND Cheryl, so that day will unfortunately never come. He rummaged through his drawers until he found a pair of black ripped jeans. He slipped those on and began his hunt for a shirt. He decided on a, you probably guessed it, a black t-shirt! Wow! Fashion King! Anyway!- He changes out of his grey S t-shirt and put on the black one. Looking in the mirror, he combed his hair and took in his appearance. Something didn’t look right... aha!- he ruffled his hair out, leaving a single inky curl out on his forehead. Great, now he just needed his leather jacket and his outfit would be complete. I know, classic bad-boy look. Laugh all you want, but that’s just Jughead’s vibe.

Jughead looked at the clock and realized he didn’t have too much time left until he became late. On a normal day he would take his time and eat breakfast but, it was his first day and he did care about his education. Well then, breakfast would *sniffle* have to be canceled. With a heavy heart he slipped on his jacket, grabbed his bag and keys, and began to walk to the elevator. As Jughead made his way to the elevator, he couldn’t get a certain blonde-haired beauty out of his thoughts. Last night had probably been the most fun he had in a while. He felt free, he felt normal, one could almost say human. Yesterday after he returned to his room he had written a poem about Betty- I know that’s creepy, but almost creepy in a cute way (hopefully). Jughead liked writing and although he wasn’t one to write poetry often, there was this urge to that, in all honesty, he wasn’t too worried about fighting. Jughead entered the elevator, about to press button 1 when he heard a frantic running and a familiar voice call out, “Wait!”

Jughead stuck his foot out to stop the door as they were about to close when he saw Betty coming to a vault in front of the door. You know what they say, speak of the Devil and he shall appear. She was dressed in light blue high-waisted mom jeans with a plain black T-shirt and an open black denim jacket over it all. She was wearing white sneakers with her hair in a messy ponytail. She had a grey backpack slung over both her shoulders. She looked beautiful. In all fairness, she could be wearing a trash bag and she’d still look beautiful in Jughead’s eyes. She like smiled, out of breath, and walked in the elevator. Jughead presses the 1 button.

“You look like you just ran a marathon.” Jughead said cheekily. She jokingly glared at him in response. The doors of the elevator closed.

“Ha. Ha. You are quite the comedian.” Betty said in mock anger, trying to hide her smile.

“I know! It’s one of my best qualities!” Jughead replied in excitement. Betty rolled her eyes playfully, letting out a melodic giggle. It sounded like Heaven to his ears. He would go to the ends of the universe to make her happy. Damn, when did he become so whipped? He looked over at Betty and noticed her discomfort. He looked down and saw her fists clenched tightly to the point that her knuckles were white. Anxiety. He had taken a class on body language and his teacher brought up the way people cope with anxiety/depression; self harm, writing, art, hobbies, etc. She hadn’t noticed him staring.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Jughead began softly, intertwining their hands together to make sure she stopped, “What’s wrong?”

Betty’s eyes quickly shot up to his, an unknown emotion flashing in them, something possibly between the lines of worry, fear, and... anger?

“I- I-,”she began, getting cut off by the elevator beeping, signaling their arrive to Floor 1. Betty visibly relaxed, her shoulders becoming less tense, when she looked back up to him with a foreign colds stare, “I think,” she resumed, “we should head to class before we’re late. Don’t you agree?” Jughead was stunned. Her once lively, Angel eyes were now replaced with dark ones he’d expect to see on the face of a Demon.

“I uh-“ Jughead tried to form a proper sentence but was stopped when he felt Betty harshly yank her hands from his hold.

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page. Now, I’m sure I can manage to find my first class so I’ll see you there, Jughead.” And with that Betty walked out of the elevator, taking a right towards the classes. Jughead stood there wide-eyed for a second. Holy shit. That was not the Betty he knew. The way she spat out his name like it was venom on her tongue made him want to be sallowed up by the floor beneath him. And those eyes, Jughead shivered. After coming to his senses he stepped out of the elevator and also took a right, hoping to see Betty, but, like he had assumed, he didn’t. 

Alright, mental note: Never fucking bring up Betty’s anxiety ever again unless you want to be skinned alive.

Easy.

If anyone else were to talk to him the way Betty had, excluding women, children, and his friends, he would have given them the punch of their life. And if it was either a woman, a child, or any of his friends, he would get angry at them, but not hurt them. But for some odd reason, he couldn’t bring himself to get angry at her. Maybe it was because he knew anxiety was a private thing, or, most likely, it was because of the fact that he was whipped. ...Nah! It was definitely the first option!

Jughead made his way down the hall of lockers and groups of students all talking to one another. He projected a confidence from himself that made others cower. Anytime he was walking, unless with a friend, he kept a serious face, one that looked quite similar to the one Betty gave him just mere minutes ago. The minute the students noticed Jughead, a sort of hush came over the students, everyone quickly scattering towards the lockers, too scared to be close to him in fear of angering the beast. Jughead was a Demon; Demons fed off fear; Jughead fed off fear. With his black backpack slung over a shoulder, he slowly sauntered down the halls, making sure everyone knew he was there. As he made his way to his locker, feeling the gaze of all the students around him, he spotted Reggie, Veronica, and Cheryl standing by his lockers. His friends. Standing in front of his locker, he quickly opened it, placing his unnecessary books inside. By the time he did all that everyone was still quiet and staring at him. Jughead loudly and roughly slammed his locker shut, being sure to make everybody flinch. 

He turned around, grimly stating, “Stare at me a second longer and you’ll be praying you chose to switch at The Decision Ceremony.” Jughead slightly raised his eyebrows to everyone, who were all scared shitless right now, daring them to counter his words, Jughead started again, “Great. Now fuck off!”

At that everyone quickly turned around and continued whatever they had been doing previously. Jughead faces his friends, seeing as they were all grinning devilishly.

Reggie was the first to speak up, “Damn Jones! You never fail to make an entrance!”

Jughead sheepishly smiled, “I have to show them I’m not one to be messed with, although, I’m sure they haven’t forgotten.”

At thy everyone laughed and began heading down the hall towards the classrooms.

“So, where’s Betty? I thought we were going to talk her through everything that’s needed to know about our school. Ronnie, babe, she is your roommate, do you know where she is?” 

“I actually... don’t know! By the time I was about to leave she was still sleeping, I didn’t want to wake her since I always leave a little early so I let her have her sleep.” Veronica said, then, her eyes widened and she started again, “Do you think she’s still asleep?! She’ll freak if she’s late on her first day! I saw how nervous she was! What if-“

Jughead cut her off, “She’s here, I don’t know where but she made it.” 

Reggie gabe Jughead a questioning look, “How would you know? None of us have seen her yet and we got here before you did.” 

“Because, Reginald,” Jughead began, “we went down the elevator together and before I could stop her, she ran off.”

“Wait!” Cheryl butt in, “Ran off? Jughead, don’t tell me you’ve already managed to scare her away! It’s barely been a day! A day! I honestly can’t even say I’m supris-“

“In the name of Lucifer! Cheryl can you calm down please?” Jughead stopped her, annoyed at her outburst, “I didn’t scare her away, she got angry at me and left, I tried to find her but it was too late.”

“Well what’d you say?” Veronica asked as they reached the start of the classrooms. Jughead’s mind flashed with the memories of the elevator. Her eyes.

“None of your business, alright?” Jughead snapped. He didn’t usually get snappy with his friends but he just wasn’t having it today. Besides, what happens between him and Betty stays between him and Betty.

“Jughead...” Reggie warned, “What’d you say to her, man?”

That’s it.

“I said it was none of your business! Damn it!” Jughead boomed. His friends flinched, everyone around them staring.

“You guys got a problem or something?!” Jughead called out to them, no one answered, “No? Then leave us alone!”

“I’ll see you guys at lunch, I don’t want to be late.” With that Jughead began walking towards his first class of the day, English. He liked English. Maybe a class he enjoyed would cool him off. Plus, he’d get to see Betty.

“Wait, Jughead- We didn’t mean to-“ Veronica started but Jughead didn’t care.

“It’s fine, I need to cool off, alright? Like I said, I’ll see you all at lunch.” Jughead continues walking to his class, it was located near the middle of the hall, built in a lecture hall style. On a regular day, Jughead would sir towards the back, but Betty was sitting in the middle. Jughead moved to sit in the middle. Luckily, there was a seat next to her open so he, obviously, took it. He sat down, placing his bag on the ground. There was an obvious tension between the two and Jughead hated it. He wanted things to go back to normal, he needed things to go back to normal.

He looked at her, he was contemplating what to say when she turned to look at him, offering a light smile. He was about to respond, that smile giving him a push of encouragement when the bell rang signaling the start of first period. Jughead’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned his gaze forward to pay attention.

—

Betty’s POV

—

It’s been 6 hours. 6 hours since she last talked to him. 6 hours since she lashed out at him. Betty didn’t know what came over her. It just... happened. He saw her hands. No one was supposed to see het hands. She didn’t even realize she was hurting myself. Betty had never even done it in front of Archie or Kevin and she had known them her whole life and I’ve known them my whole life, Jughead was just different. At the mention of her angelic friends she felt her heart ache. Betty missed them. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around them in a warm embrace. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Right now, she needed to get through her first day. 

It was currently time for lunch. After the fifth period bell rang, Betty zoomed from her class, hoping to beat Jughead to lunch to avoid awkwardness. Using the map she got from the main office she was able to find her way to the cafeteria. It was bigger than the one in Heaven, but, so was everything here. She had her books from her last class in her arms when, suddenly, she didn’t. Beside her she heard a loud thud, looking down she saw her books scattered on the floor. Beside her books, were a pair of shoes? Betty’s eyes shot up where she met a pair of sharp brown ones. 

This girl definitely looked the part of a demon. She had, clearly dyed, bright pink wavy hair. She was wearing a black crop top with a red and black tight fitting skirt. You could see she was wearing ripped fishnet stocking under and on her feet she was wearing black combat boots that added a little height to her overall small size. To complete the look, she had a black leather jacket that screamed, “Mess with me and I’ll humiliate you.” So all in all a very welcoming vibe!

Her arms her crossed over her chest while all her weight was held on one foot. Betty was about to bend down when the girl’s foot stomped down over them. Betty looked back at the girl, where she began speaking.

“So,” the pink-haired girl began, “you’re the new girl. You have some nerve coming to Hell. I’m shocked you’ve even survived a day, I never knew the pretty pink princess type like you could.”

Great, her first and trouble already managed to find her. 

“Listen, I don’t want to start problems, can I just grab my books and we’ll part ways?” Betty asked nicely, offering a smile. Hopefully this girl left her alone.

“Sweetie, the problem started the minute you stepped foot in Hell. You may be classified as a Demon, but you’ll never be half the Demon anyone here is.” The girl snapped back. Okay, so this was how it was going to be. If something like this were to ever happen in Heaven, (someone knocking someone’s books over), both people would have apologized. But seeing how Betty tried to be nice, that tactic failing, it’s showtime! She didn’t become a Demon to just cower in the face of a threat.

“What’s your name?” Betty asked with a calm face.

“Toni Topaz, Betsy.” Toni replied, purposely changing Betty’s name. By now a crowd had begun to form around them, surrounding them in a circle so it was only the two girls in the middle.

“Alright, listen here you bubblegum-haired bitch. Firstly, I didn’t have ‘some nerve’ coming to Hell, I had some balls.” At that everyone oooed and Toni was seething, Betty started up again, “In the past century, no Angel has transferred to Hell, seeing as I’m the one who broke that chain, that should say a lot. Secondly, you’re right. I won’t be half the Demon anyone here is. You wanna know why? I’ll tell you why, it’s because I’m already more of a Demon than anyone here is. I’m sure there are people here you are scared of you, Toni, but me?” Betty stood right in front of the girl, “Not even a little bit. Also, the names Betty, not Betsy.”

Everyone was silent and for a second, Betty thought she had gone too far. All her worries soon eased when cheers and claps began erupting from the rather large crowd that had formed around them. Toni stood wide-eyed, probably not used to her victims actually fighting back. 

Betty spoke up again, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get my books and head to lunch please.” Surprisingly, the girl took her boot of the books and stepped back, allowing Betty to grab her books. She gathered them and placed them in the crook of her arms, standing back up. She looked back to the girl, by now the cheering had quieted as everyone eagerly waited to see what would happen next. 

“Are we done here?” Betty asked politely.

Toni smiled a devilish grin before responding cheerfully, “Not in the slightest! We’re only getting started, Miss Betty!” Betty furrowed her brows in confusion as Toni turned around. She then called out, “Sweet Pea!”

At that a hush came over the gathered students as they began to part to let a tall man through. He was around 6’ 3” and built. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with a red and black open flannel layered with a black leather jacket. He was wearing blue denim jeans with black boots. And, because the look just wouldn’t be completed without it, he had a fresh purple bruise on his eye that said, “You should see what I did to the other guy.” Demons and Angels can get bruises on their body, they can also get wounds, scratches, scars, etc, but they just can’t die. An Angel could crack their skull in half and either get it completely healed with powerful magic from God (Lucifer if it’s a Demon), or get stitches. Stitches would obviously leave a scar while the magic would not. No regular Demon or Angel could preform healing magic, which is fine for Angels since they rarely get hurt, but I’m guessing by Sweet Pea’s black eye, very inconvenient here in Hell. He was even more intimidating than Toni. She could deal with Toni, fighting her with words, but she couldn’t really fight a giant with words when it looked like he wanted to rip her in half! 

Sweat Pea looked her over, smirking and cracking his knuckles. She took a step back in fear. She looked over at Toni when she began talking.

“This, Betty, is my boyfriend Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea, tell Betty about yourself.” Toni said coldly.

“Of course, babe.” Sweet Pea replied, taking a step forward towards Betty, her taking a step back. Sweet Pea began again, “My name is Sweet Pea, my favorite hobbies are going to the gym and starting fights. I take daily lessons at the Infierno Ardiente (Fiery Hell) boxing arena, usually having matches on the weekends, and my favorite noise is the sound of bones crunching under my fists.”

Betty gulped. Of course that was his favorite sound! It couldn’t be birds chirping on a lovely sunny morning- No! It had to be bones crunching. And not just crunching normally, no, no, no! It had to be caused by his fists. This man is a boxer. Betty had never even threw a punch! Sweet Pea slowly kept stalking towards her, as she very quickly kept stepping backwards, the students making room for her to walk, until she reached a wall. Great! 

Sweet Pea dryly laughed, shaking his head, “You know, you could have avoided this if you had just kept your mouth shut.”

Sweet Pea knew Betty was going to get her ass whooped. Betty knew she was going to get her ass whooped. Toni knew Betty was going to get her ass whooped. All the students gathered around also knew Betty was going to get her ass whooped. So, as they say, you only live once. In Betty’s case, it was forever. Maybe that was the reason behind what she said next, maybe it was the adrenaline from it all, or maybe, it was the fact that she just couldn’t keep her trap shut.

Betty smiled, “Tell that to your whore of a girlfriend.”

Everyone gasped and Sweet Pea’s face quickly turned cold, his eyes darkening, “That’s it!” he boomed.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, he pulled his fist back and swung it forward. Before Betty closed her eyes and brought her arms up in reflex, she saw in the corner of her eyes a group of figures push their way through the crowd. She didn’t get to see them long enough to know who they were, shutting her eyes and preparing for impact, but it never came. Instead she heard the sound of two bodies colliding followed by one groaning.

“That’s enough!” Jughead’s voice boomed, “The show’s over, get to lunch!”

Betty opened her eyes, seeing Sweet Pea on the ground with Toni by his side. Jughead was glaring at the crowd (that was quickly getting smaller) and Reggie watching Sweet Pea carefully. Betty saw Jughead turn towards her and then their eyes met. Betty immediately felt guilty. She didn’t mean to lash out at him but her hands were a touchy subject (pun intended). He made his way over to her, standing in front of her with a worried look on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, “He didn’t touch you right?”

“I’m... okay.” Betty breathed out, “They’re really scary.”

“They’re pains in my ass is what they are.” Jughead retorted, looking back over at Toni and Sweet Pea. By now, Sweet Pea was off the floor and they both glared at Jughead, and then at Betty, before making their way to the cafeteria. Betty giggled at his comment and at the couples behavior. Jughead turned his head towards her, a small smile on his face.

“I missed hearing you laugh.” he confessed, “I thought after that elevator ride you’d want nothing to do with me.”

Betty became beyond guilty, her right hand quickly holding his cheek, thumbs rubbing soothingly, just like he had the night before, “No!” she exclaimed, “Not at all! In fact I thought you hated me.”

“Betty...” Jughead began, “I don’t think that’s possible.”

His eyes held so much emotion Betty thought she was about to pass out.

“I’m sorry... Juggie” She whispered, scared that if she was too loud she’d scare him away again.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Betty, I shouldn’t have brought it up, it wasn’t my place.” Jughead told her, still letting Betty’s hand rest on his face. They just stood there, not being able to find the right words to say, that is, until Veronica did for them.

“Wow,” she started, making Betty and Jughead jump, her hand quickly leaving his face. Cheryl and Reggie were by her sides trying not to laugh, “I wish I had a camera! You two are so cute! We thought Jughead scared you away!”

The pairs cheeks burned red from embarrassment and Veronica, Reggie, and Cheryl loved it.

Betty laughed awkwardly, “Nope! I’m still here!”

Veronica smirked triumphantly, “Good! Now let’s get to lunch!”

The group bought their lunches, heading to an empty table in the corner of the large cafeteria. On their way over there people looked at them with confused expressions. The group had always been exclusive, forming well before high school and never talking to others, so how come they were friends with the new girl? Betty noticed this, so did the rest of the group, but she was the only one affected by it. When they say down, she decided to bring it up.

“Why is everyone staring at us like we’re walking around naked?” Betty asked.

“No, they’re not.” Reggie replied. Betty look at hi. with furrowed brows.

“No... they definitely were.” Betty said in a slow voice, “You can’t tell me you didn’t see them.”

Reggie laughed, which confused Betty even more. Nobody said anything as they watched the two with amused expressions.

Reggie started again, “Betty, if they were looking at us like we’re naked, they would be drooling! We’re all insanely attractive and with you here now!” Reggie let out a long whistle as everyone laughed while Betty’s face got red, “But especially my man Jughead over here! Betty, you have to believe me when I tell you he is packin-“

Jughead’s face when bright red as he quickly clamped his hand over Reggie’s mouth and everyone started laughing, Betty included. Reggie then bit down on Jughead’s hand, causing everyone to laugh harder as Jughead yelped, removing his hand away quickly.

“Jeez, Reg! I didn’t know I had a dog as a friend!” Jughead exclaimed, “What are you, Cerberus’s long lost twin?”

Reggie just rolled his eyes, “Haha. Very funny. Anyway! To actually answer your question, they were staring at us cause we’re friends with you.” 

At that, Betty’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Reggie!” Veronica said angrily, swatting his chest with her perfectly manicured hand.

“What?” Reggie said, confused as to why everyone was looking at him, “It’s true!”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at him, scoffing before turning to Betty. Out of everyone here, Cheryl was the scariest. Betty mentally prepared herself for the wrath Cheryl was surely about to give her.

“Don’t listen to him, Betty. Reginald here has the same amount of brain cells as a peanut!” Cheryl gored at Reggie, who looked sheepish, while Betty just sag there, wide-eyed, “What he meant to say is that people aren’t used to use being friends with others, that’s why they were confused. But we’re all so happy that we became friends with you and I hope Reggie didn’t make you feel unwelcome.”

Reggie spoke up, “I’m sorry, Betty. I didn’t mean it like that!”

Betty smiled, “It’s alright, Reggie. Don’t worry about it.”

Reggie smiled in return and everyone continued to their conversations. Reggie was to her right, Jughead to her left. To the right of Reggie was Veronica and to Veronica’s right was Cheryl. Reggie, Cheryl, and Veronica seemed to be in a heated argument about... frogs? Betty look at them with a puzzled expression while Jughead laughed softly besides her.

“I wouldn’t bother trying to make sense of what they’re arguing about. This is how it is anytime we’re all together.” Jughead said with an amused grin, “At least now I have someone to keep me company while they fight like cats and dogs.”

Betty giggled, shaking head with amusement, “I think, correct me if I’m wrong, Cheryl and Veronica ganged up on Reggie over who dissected a frog better during their eighth grade science class?”

Jughead laughed, a genuine laugh that brought a smile to Betty’s face, “I think,” Jughead began breathless, “I think your right. I’m not too sure though, I haven’t really been paying attention.”

Betty’s smile dropped a little as she became concerned, “Why?” she began worriedly, “Is something wrong?”

“No! No, no.” Jughead reassured her, “It’s just that a drop-dead gorgeous blonde has been occupying my thoughts.”

“Oh.” Betty said, trying not to sound disappointed. She liked Jughead, a lot. And she thought that he liked her too. Betty remembered all their encounters. Of course he didn’t like her like that! Betty felt like a fool for thinking any different. He felt bad for her, bad that she’s in a completely different realm with barely any friends and no family.

“Is she nice?” She asked. She decided that Jughead deserved someone that would care for him, even if that someone wasn’t her.

“The nicest.” Jughead said looking amused.

Betty looked at him with furrowed brows, “What’s so funny?”

“Betty...” Jughead began, “I was talking about you.”

Betty felt blood rush to her cheeks and looked down sheepishly, “Oh.” is all she managed to say.

“Oh?” Jughead questioned with a grin. She looked up at him and couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh.” She confirmed with a nod. He shook his head in disbelief to her response and she giggled. They ate until the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. The group got up, throwing away their leftover lunch.

The rest of the school day consisted of hidden glances between Betty and Jughead. Both fighting the urge to hold the other’s hand in fear of rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this chapter? what’s your opinion on Toni and Sweet Pea? be sure to let me know! but for now, adios!! ♥️♥️


End file.
